


You'll be in my heart

by SaqueHobbit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, that's all
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaqueHobbit/pseuds/SaqueHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin venir a cuento, Karkat comienza a tener sueños de lo más extraño y eso le atormenta, pero Kanaya está ahí para él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll be in my heart

Abres los ojos y de repente, el dolor se apodera de tu cuerpo. Intentas moverte para encontrar una posición más cómoda, pero las esposas al rojo vivo que aprisionan tus muñecas, levantándolas por encima de tu cabeza te lo impiden. Estás colgado de esas esposas que te aprietan y te queman la piel, y cuando ya no hay piel, la carne. Notas el sabor a metálico de la sangre en tu boca y te la tragas con esfuerzo. Te cuesta respirar, debido a estar colgado y tus pies, heridos, buscan con desesperación un suelo donde apoyarse, pero tan solo encuentran vacío.   
Miras en derredor y lo que ves te abruma. La multitud que se cierne sobre ti grita y ríe y profiere insultos que tu embotada mente no logras comprender, pero no te importa, ya no. Puedes oler el terrible hedor de la muerte, que acecha a tus espaldas, esperando el momento oportuno para llevarte con ella, pero ya te da igual, ¿para qué ocultarte más?  
Escrutas aquel lugar desde tu posición, y las ponzoñosas miradas de todos se clavan en ti sin piedad, como cuchillas que hurgan tus carnes en busca de hacer daño. Pero entonces vislumbras un rostro, una cara amiga, y al ver que Dolorosa está allí, contigo, sientes como si desapareciera todo mal. Alguien en aquella multitud de carroñeros te lanza una piedra, que te golpea el costado, y gimes del dolor.   
Ella se levanta y corre hacia ti, pero alguien la agarra y sin piedad la tira al suelo, como si de escoria se tratase, cuando en realidad, el único paria eres tú. No se merecen esto, piensas, nadie se merece este sufrimiento, y quieres gritar cuando aquel mastodonte le pisa la cabeza, pero no encuentras fuerzas para murmurar siquiera.   
Te mira, y en sus ojos se refleja la más profunda bondad y el más puro amor que existe, y te conforta. Tus heridas arden y queman, pero en ese momento tan solo existís Dolorosa y tú, y el vínculo que enlazáis es más fuerte que cualquier dolor.   
Le sonríes y gesticulas “no te preocupes, todo está bien.” No es cierto, nada está bien, y ambos lo sabéis, pero hay momentos en los que es preferible refugiarse en una mentira, porque la verdad puede llegar a ser despiadada, cruel, desgarradora.   
“Te quiero” musita tu madre, las lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro para ir a parar al frío suelo y se funden con él, y sonríe con amargura. “Estoy contigo.” Ves como intenta alargar un brazo hacia ti y se lo pisan con fuerza. Apartas la mirada y sacas fuerza de flaqueza para retener las lágrimas, tienes más que claro que no vas a dejar que ella te vea llorar, no quieres romperla más de lo que ya está, más de lo que ya estáis.   
Inspiras profundamente y alzas la mirada para mirar a la muerte a la cara, estás listo. Tu verdugo tiembla de pies a cabeza y el tiempo parece ir más lento cuando deja salir la flecha que, disparada, vuela hacia ti. Lo último que escuchas es el alarido que se escapa de los labios de Dolorosa, antes de que cierres los ojos para siempre. 

 

Te despiertas en tu habitación con la sensación de que te ahogas. El sudor, impregnado a tu piel te molesta y las sábanas que te cubren te resultan exageradamente pesadas y asfixiantes, así que las apartas de un manotazo y te incorporas con rapidez. Tratas de calmar tu propia respiración, pero te resulta imposible, y sientes que tu corazón se saldría de tu pecho en cualquier momento. Te pasas las manos por el pelo que, revuelto, te tapa la vista, aunque todo está tan oscuro que lo único que logras vislumbrar es una fina raya de luz, débil, al pie de la puerta. Tragas saliva e intentas pensar con claridad, pero puedes sentir claramente como la ansiedad se apodera de ti y te consume por momentos.  
Has vuelto a tener esos sueños.  
Comenzaron como visiones difusas, manchas difuminadas, al principio, se fueron transformando poco en figuras que adquirieron una voz y unos movimientos. Antes simplemente eran eso, sencillos espejismos que convivían contigo. Ahora te parecen horribles alucinaciones que te atormentan cuando les viene en gana. No le has contado a nadie en el meteorito esto, porque nunca antes te había afectado de esta manera, pero ahora no sabes que hacer.   
En tu mente tan solo queda el efímero rastro de dicho sueño, sin embargo, es suficiente como para causarte escalofríos. Porque si tan solo fuera una simple proyección de tu cabeza no le darías tanta importancia, pero aquella pesadilla te parece tan real que jurarías que se trata de memorias. Y para qué mentir, te acongoja.   
Te encoges en un rincón de tu cama y te abrazas las rodillas, tu cuerpo tiembla de forma violenta; procuras no hacer ruido, para no molestar a nadie, pero el sonido de tu jadeante respiración contrasta drásticamente con el silencio de la noche.  
Es entonces cuando la puerta de tu cuarto se abre con un chirrido y levantas la cabeza para ver quién es el que se ha apiadado de ti y ha ido a verte. No puedes evitar sentirte decepcionado a ver que tan sólo se trata de Terezi. Estabas esperando ver a otra persona desesperadamente.  
Se acerca hacia ti y cuando habla, en un susurro, casi puedes palpar la preocupación en su voz.  
-Karkat, Karkat. ¿Estás bien?  
Sacudes la cabeza. No, no estás bien, estás muchas cosas, pero bien no es una de ellas. Tienes frío, pero las sábanas te queman, la angustia que se extiende por tu pecho te aprisiona y te asfixia, y tan solo quieres verla a ella.  
-Kanaya, Kanaya, Kanaya... ¿Donde esta Kanaya? -te ves capaz de suplicarle y se te rompe la voz.- Necesito... necesito ver a Kanaya. ¿Dónde está?   
Terezi guarda silencio y en ese momento abandona la habitación, dejándote solo otra vez. Ahogas una exclamación y vuelves a murmurar el nombre de Kanaya, mientras vuelves a hacerte una bola en tu rincón.  
La puerta vuelve a abrirse en unos minutos y puedes ver la figura de Kanaya, somnolienta, iluminada desde fuera y contrastando en la oscuridad de tu habitáculo. Cierra la puerta y volvéis a estar a oscuras.   
-Kanaya... -Musitas en una exhalación y prácticamente te lanzas a sus brazos. Ella se agacha y aunque sabes que ni se puede imaginar lo que te ocurre, te abraza con ternura y te acaricia el pelo.   
-Tranquilo, Karkat. Shhh. -te susurra al oído y su voz te transmite paz y tranquilidad. Y te fundes con ella en sus brazos, que te estrechan con delicadeza, pero firmes, como si quisiera demostrarte que jamás te abandonará.- Ya ha pasado todo.  
No puedes más, así que la miras y te echas a llorar. Lloras como nunca antes lo habías hecho, como si la vida te fuera en ello. Kanaya sonríe y simplemente, te escucha.  
-Llora, te sentirás mejor.  
Pronto, los hipidos que el llanto produce no tardan en aparecer y tu agarre se va volviendo cada vez más débil, a medida que Kanaya te tranquiliza poco a poco hasta que tu respiración se vuelve más pesada y por fin dejas de temblar.  
-Estoy contigo.-es lo último que escuchas, antes de quedarte dormido en sus brazos.

**Author's Note:**

> No tiene mucho sentido porque ni son la misma persona, pero me pareció muy tierno mientras lo escribía.


End file.
